The Doom Tournament
by Master the Hedgehog
Summary: Un nuevo mal ha aparecido, y con este el destino de Mobius se encontrara en peligro, si se desea salvar solo habra una opcion, pelear por su salvacion en: El Torneo de la Perdicion. Fic en conjunto con Napo 1


"Uno de los tos más grandes y tenebrosos torneos está a punto de empezar, un nuevo mal surgirá, lo cual será la causa del inicio de este, un gran caos esta por desatarse para decidirse el destino de Mobius"

**Convocatorias**

**-Era un día común y corriente en el planeta Mobius, desde hace tiempo el Doctor Eggman no había hecho planes malignos, pero cuando cae la noche un inmenso agujero de color rojizo hace su aparición en un campo deshabitado y se escucha una risa malvada… Al día siguiente vemos a nuestros amigos Sonic y Knuckles en la isla Ángel.**

**Sonic: **-tumbado en el campo—Otro día que no va a haber diversión

**Knuckles:** Lo bueno es que después de tanta paz mantengo mi labor de ser el guardián de mi preciosa esmeralda

**Sonic:** Espero que lo cuides con tu vida amigo –le guiña un ojo-

**Knuckles:** Así será Sonic –en eso el equina mira al cielo y ve a un robot caer- ¡Sonic mira arriba!

**Sonic:** ¡Ese robot parece ser Omega!

**Omega: **-cae al suelo con varios daños por todo su metálico cuerpo— ¡Unidad fuera de servicio!, ¡Shadow corre gran peligro…!

**Sonic:** -preocupado— ¡Aguanta ahí omega!

**Omega: -**Con fallas en su sistema-Shadow está peleando con un sujeto desconocido para mi base de datos –birp— ¡peligro, peligro! –se apaga-

**Knuckles:** -carga a Omega— ¡Vamos al taller de Tails!

**-Ambos salen corriendo, mientras tanto en la casa del zorrito dos colas; vemos a nuestro amigo que está haciendo algunas mejoras al X-tornado y es ayudado por su amigo canguro Napo-**

**Napo: **-secándose el sudor— ¡Con estas mejoras el X-tornado volara como nunca!

**Tails:** -se limpia la grasa—No sé como agradecerte este favor maestro

**Napo:** Ya sabes que para eso estamos Tails… -sonriendo-

**Knuckles y Sonic:** -gritan desde afuera- ¡Tails, Tails abre la puerta por favor!

**Napo:** Creo que son los muchachos… -abre la puerta— ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Tails tenemos un grave caso de vida o muerte!

**Tails:** -sorprendido— ¡Es omega!, ¡Rápido llévenlo al taller!

**Napo:** -mientras prepara las herramientas— ¿Y se puede saber que le paso?

**Sonic:** Dice que un tipo extraño los ataco a él y a Shadow… ¡Iremos a ver que fue lo que ocurrió!

**Tails:** tengan cuidado…

**-Sonic y Knuckles corren hasta el lugar de los hechos y ven como Shadow cae ante el extraño ser, el cual parecía ser ****un erizo con una silueta parecida a la forma de Mephiles, solo que este tiene betas color rojo sangre y este si tiene boca de la cual unos colmillos salen, ojos color rojo sangre y venosos****.**

**Desconocido: **¡Eres un erizo patético!, ¿Crees que por tener parte de los poderes de mi padre podrás derrotarme? Jajajaja

**Shadow:** -herido— ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme provocado! –se desmaya, mientras tanto en una base lejos de allí, una eriza negra de vetas púrpuras, las púas le llegan hasta la cadera y las tiene levemente arqueadas. Su rostro es cubierto por dos mechones de pelo que le cubren un poco los ojos, y que en las puntas son purpuras. Sus ojos son color amatistas, esta vestía con unos jeans color azul algo holgado, una blusa sin mangas color rojo oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas con detalles en negro rojo, sus guantes son parecidos a los de Shadow con un par de aros dorados, pero en vez de tener la parte roja tiene piedras de color purpura en la mano derecha, y blancas en la izquierda, caminaba sin mucha preocupación cuando de repente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

**Eriza: **-Habla por lo bajo—Shadow…algo le paso, tengo un muy mal presentimiento-Mete la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una gema de color purpura— ¡Chaos Control!-Una luz la cubre y desaparece del lugar. Mientras tanto Sonic y Knuckles veían a su compañero caer, el desconocido se acerca a Shadow, pero Sonic grita.

**Sonic:** ¡Alto ahí!

**Desconocido: **-con tono sarcástico— Pero si es nada menos que Sonic the Hedgehog y su amigo Knuckles… ¡basuras!

**Knuckles:** -le salen unas venitas— ¡Deja de provocarnos o sentirás mi ira!

**Sonic: **-deteniendo a Knuckles— ¡Detente no sabemos qué tan poderoso puede ser!-De pronto un brillo aparece y deja ver a la eriza.

**Sonic y Knuckles: **¡Darkness!

**Darkness: **-Ve a Shadow tirado y en un tono molesto— ¿Qué paso aquí?

**Knuckles: **-Señala al desconocido—Ese tipo le dio peleo contra Shadow y Omega y los venció a ambos.

**Darkness:** -Mira enojada al desconocido pero Sonic extiende su mano hacia ella lo cual hace que esta lo voltee a ver-

**Sonic:** Cálmate Darkness, si es tan poderoso como para vencer a Shadow y a Omega sin muchos problemas…no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz.

**Desconocido:** El erizo tiene razón y si valoras tu vida te recomiendo que te calmes… pero que descortés soy… he olvidado presentarme: Yo soy HELL DOOM

**Sonic: ** ¡¿HE-HE-HELL DOOM? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con Black Doom?

**Hell:** Vaya… si no eres tan despistado… soy su hijo

**Sonic y Knuckles:** ….

**Darkness:** Black… ¿Doom?

**Hell:** Una interesante historia…pero en este momento tengo algo que proponerles… he pensado en hacer un pequeño torneo al cual llamare: _El torneo de la perdición_, si ustedes tienen la capacidad de entrar podrán salvar su patético mundo…

**-Y dicho esto aparecen del cielo varios pergaminos que caen por todo Mobius y una cae a manos de Sonic Darkness y Knuckles respectivamente-**

**Sonic, Knuckles y Darkness:**-Tomando el pergamino cada uno—¿Y esto?

**Hell:** Son las invitaciones para mi pequeño jueguito… ¡Muy pronto nos veremos la cara! Jajajaja… -desaparece en un aura rojo sangrienta.

**Sonic:** Esto me da mala espina

**Knuckles: **-mira el pergamino- Se ve que esto será interesante… llevémosle esto a nuestros amigos y participemos…

**Darkness**: -levantando a Shadow y en un tono de enojo- ¡Juro que Hell pagara lo que le ha hecho a Shadow!-Toma su esmeralda y desaparece junto a Shadow mientras la noche comenzaba a caer.

**-Sonic y Knuckles amigos van al taller de Tails, mientras que los pergaminos siguen cayendo por todo el planeta, uno cae por un campo donde dos personas caminan, uno era un erizo de púas grises y de peinado parecido al de Sonic, solo que las púas de este eran un poco más cortas, el erizo vestía con ****de ojos color marrón, vestía, un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, una chaqueta de color negro, en las mangas de su chaqueta en la parte de la mitad del antebrazo una línea blanca estaba sobre cada manga, en la parte trasera de esta el símbolo Yin-Yang sobre-salía, una playera gris, unos Air-Shoes...rojo con gris, unos lentes tipo gogles estaban sobre su cabeza, y en el cuello llevaba colgado un medallón con el símbolo Yin-Yang, el otro era un gato de color amarillo****con una melena alborotada, este vestía con una playera color azul marino, un pantalón negro con detalles amarillos, una sudadera de sierre color roja, en sus mangas tenía unos detalles de rayos amarillos con una línea negra que separaba la parte del brazo y el antebrazo, en la parte de su pecho izquierdo de la sudadera tenía la imagen de un rayo, sus guantes eran amarillos y en la parte de los nudillos tenía una especie de banda de metal, la cual era posible que la usara para golpear y llevaba unos tenis de color mostaza con detalles en blanco y unas líneas negras, ambos caminaban tranquilamente cuando del cielo cayo un pergamino del cual un aura de color rojo estaba cubierto, al caer enfrente de estos el aura desaparece.**

**Gato: -**Levantando el pergamino, lo lee rápido y se lo muestra al erizo.

**Erizo:** -Toma el pergamino y lo lee también para después poner una mirada seria— Así que…alguien más trata de…Jugar con el destino ajeno…no…no lo voy a permitir Ray, no lo hare.

**Ray:** Te vas a…inscribir ¿Verdad Máster?

**Máster:** Así es Ray amigo mío.

**Ray:** Entonces creo que será mejor…

**Máster:** Vayamos con Frost, lo sé-Una malévola voz le comienza a hablar en su cabeza.

**Voz:** "Así que…vamos a destruirá otro tipo como yo ¿Verdad Ed?"

**Máster:**-Habla en su mente—"Así es Ozz, y al parecer el sujeto…me da una mala espina"

**Ozz:** A mi igual Ed…y también esa extraña aura que rodeaba el pergamino…es una energía que…me parece conocida.

**Máster: **Ya veremos eso luego, por ahora iremos con Frost.

**Dicho esto ambos se fueron caminando del lugar perdiéndose en el horizonte, mientras en otro lugar una gata de ****piel morena como la misma ceniza, sus mejillas un poco claras de tonalidad durazno, sus ojos rojos y bellos como un par de rubíes, su cabello era negro como la noche con unas betas rojas tonalidad atardecer el cual le caía hasta la altura de las rodillas y al final sus puntas se abren en forma de púas mientras que un mechón de pelo caía desde su frente hasta un poco más abajo de su barbilla, esta vestía con una playera negra con detalles en rosa, una falda negra y botas negras con detalles rosas, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes sencillos de color blanco y en sus muñecas llevaba un par de aros dorados, esta caminaba con una mochila negra con detalles rojos.**

**Gata:** Tanto tiempo caminando sola, después de que mis padres me dijeron que…no era su hija en realidad y que…decidí investigar sobre mí…pasado…-Una extraña voz se escucha en su cabeza.

**Voz:** "Kaley Collins, debes volver, busca en tu interior allí podrás obtener muchas de las respuestas..."-La voz hace un pequeño eco el cual desaparece.

**Kaley:** "¿De quién era esa voz? Realmente se me hace un poco familiar" (piensa Kaley con intriga)

Buscar dentro de mi interior-se dice así misma-Eso haré, si es necesario para saber de mi pasado-Comenta muy decidida, después de eso se escucha el sonido de unos pasos venir a donde está, ella voltea y ve a un erizo desconocido el cual no se puede distinguir porque está entre las sombras.

**Desconocido:** Quieres saber sobre tu pasado… ¿Verdad Kaley Collins?

**Kaley: **¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?

**Desconocido:** Mi nombre es Quartz, Quartz Pyro, y sé que quieres respuestas. Y yo conozco a la persona que te dará esas respuestas, solo tienes que venir con migo-Sale de las sombras dejando ver la figura de un erizo color naranja y vetas rojas, sus púas están hacia abajo como las de Knuckles pero más cortas apenas llegándole un poco más arriba del cuello—Y si quieres saber sobre tu pasado, vendrás con migo-De pronto del cielo un pergamino con un aura roja cae en frente de ambas personas, Quartz lo toma comenzándolo a leerlo— Me debo de ir-Comienza a caminar para después voltear su mirada a Kaley —¿Vienes?

**Kaley:** Está bien-dice pensando que tal vez sea su única oportunidad de saber algo más acerca de su pasado.

**Mientras en otro lugar el sonido de una motocicleta a toda velocidad se escuchaba para después se vea la figura de alguien montando una motocicleta a gran velocidad, el conductor era ****un lobo de aspecto fantasmal, sus ojos de color negro con las pupilas rojas, su pelaje es de un color blanco grisáceo y despide pequeñas estelas del mismo color, lleva puestos una chaqueta de cuero y unos blue jeans, el vehículo era una aterradora motocicleta, la parte delantera está compuesta por lo que parece el cráneo de un dragón, los cuernos de este son usados como el volante de la motocicleta, de la mandíbula superior del cráneo salen dos largos trozos de metal que están unidos a la rueda delantera de la motocicleta, en la parte trasera de la moto hay un grueso tubo de escape a cada lado de la rueda trasera del vehículo, tanto la rueda delantera como la trasera tienen espinas de metal, de los ojos del cráneo de dragón y de los tubos de escape sale un fuego infernal, el lobo va a una velocidad bastante alocada.**

**Lobo:**-En un tono alocado—¡Más rápido, más rápido!-De pronto ve un pergamino el cual está cubierto por un aura rojiza—Interesante-Aumenta la velocidad de su moto haciéndola saltar y atrapa el pergamino en el aire para después dar un gran derrapón y frena para empezar a leerlo y luego sonreír de forma malévola y habla para si mismo—Scyfher the Infernal Wolf, ya tienes entretenimiento-Aprieta el acelerador y las llamas infernales salen de nuevo y se pierde en la noche.

**-Mientras tanto… en el taller de Tails-**

**Tails: **-terminado las reparaciones- ¿Cómo te sientes Omega?

**Omega:** Mis sistemas están al 100%, gracias por tu ayuda Tails

**Tails:** No me lo agradezcas Omega… siempre me gusta ayudar a la gente

**Napo:** -levantando el pulgar- Se ve que has aprendido bien

**Tails:** Todo se lo debo a usted maestro…

**Omega:** Mis sensores detectan unos objetos que caen del cielo

**-Entonces un pergamino cae en la mano de napo-**

**Napo: **¿Qué es esto? –lee el pergamino- Mmm… un torneo… y parece que va a estar interesante

Tails: ¿participaras maestro?

Napo: Yo creo que si… no puedo permitir que la gente sufra… -prende su celular- ¿Hola?, aja… necesito que vengan de inmediato, tengo que entrenar… ¿entonces nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre ¡genial!... –mirando a Tails- Tails subamos al x-tornado

Tails: ¿A dónde vamos?

Napo: tenemos un largo camino por recorrer

**-****Quartz y Kaley continuaban caminando, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solamente caminaban tranquilamente bajo la manta de la noche, cuando de pronto se escucho el sonido suave de una flauta, ambos empezaron a buscar por varias direcciones con la mirada hasta que en la cima de un árbol ambos vieron a un gato de pelo color verde de ojos color marrón y una melena peinada hacia arriba, este vestía con una sudadera gris, unas bermudas de color marrón algo desgastadas, y unas botas blancas con detalles en gris, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes marrón sin dedos y estos eran cubiertos por unas vendas blancas y en su espalda llevaba colgando una catana de mango rojo con detalles en verde y la funda de esta era del mismo tipo.**

**Quartz:** ¡Whisper!

**Whisper:** -Deja de tocar la flauta y ve a Quartz—Quartz… ¿Iras a ver a Frost?-Ve a Kaley—Veo que encontraste a la chica.

**Kaley:** Veo que…muchos me conocen jeje.

**Whisper:** -Estrechando su mano—Mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Whisper, Whisper the Cat.

**Kaley:** -Estrecha su mano con la de Whisper—Gracias, te diría mi nombre pero…creo que si conoces a Quartz…ya conocerás mi nombre.

**Whisper:** Así es Kaley Collins, Quartz, voy con ustedes, creo que hay algo que le interesara-Saca un pergamino parecido al de Quartz.

**Quartz:** -Mostrándole el suyo—Creo que ese Hell quiere hacerse famoso-Detrás de ellos se escucha un sonido extraño, Quartz llena su puño de una extraña flama de color naranja con detalles rojos y la lanza en contra de donde el sonido provenía.

**¿?:** ¡Yin-Yang Shield!-Se escucha a alguien exclamar y un escudo con la forma del Yin-Yang aparece parando la flama para después se forme una nube de humo y se vean a Máster y a Ray caminar de entre el humo, Máster saca el pergamino que el recibió.

**Ray:** Maestro Quartz, debería de ver y luego atacar.

**Whisper:** Hermano, hermano, hermano…es por eso que aun no estás a nuestro nivel, un cazador no espera a que el ruido sea un conocido, solo se prepara para destruir o ser destruido.

**Ray:** -Agacha la cabeza.

**Quartz:** -Ignorando la conversación de Ray y Whisper—Así que ustedes también recibieron un pergamino de estos.

**Máster:** -Con una mirada seria—Así es.

**Máster, Quartz y Whisper:** -Hablando al mismo tiempo—¡Hay que ir con Frost!

Una vez dicho esto todo el grupo se fue caminando, Kaley solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ray se sentía como si no fuera importante mientras las últimas palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza.

**-En otro lugar algo lejos de ahí, en un lugar cercano a Station Square un brillo aparece de la nada dejando ver a Shadow y a Darkness, Shadow comienza a despertar.**

**Shadow:** ¿Dónde…esta?

**Darkness:** Se ha ido Shadow, al menos por el momento. Pero descuida estas bien.

**Shadow:** -Se separa de Darkness y se levanta—No necesito tu ayuda, así que te puedes largar.

**Darkness:** Pero Shadow…

**Shadow:** -Molesto— ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda Darkness! –Saca su esmeralda roja y la alza—¡Chaos Control!-Desaparece en un destello dejando sola a Darkness.

Darkness: -Un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras cierra los ojos y apriete los puños para luego gritar a la nada, como si Shadow estuviera ahí— ¡Pues si no me necesitas, mas te vale no hablarme en un millón de años!

**-Mientras esto sucedía, a lo lejos una figura femenina observaba todo con sigilo. La chica era una eriza de púas rojo obscuro y betas rojo claro y ojos rojos y brillantes como rubíes, esta vestía con una gabardina color marrón claro, una blusa rosa con detalles en blanco, unos pantalones blancos con estampado de flamas en la parte de los pies, unos tenis color rojo con detalles amarillos y unos guantes sencillos de color blanco, tres delgados mechones estaban sobre su cabeza, la cual saco un celular, marco un numero y después de un par de segundos se escucha como contestan la llamada.**

**Eriza:** Aquí Ruby, hice lo que me pidió, vigilar al proyecto Shadow, y al parecer su mal presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, solamente que, el proyecto Shadow no es el problema.

**Voz:** -En un tono frio— Interesante, ¿Algo más?

**Ruby:** Al parecer…una chica conoce muy bien al proyecto Shadow-Con su celular le toma una foto— Le envió una foto-Oprime unos botones del celular enviando la foto por mensaje —Le daré todos los detalles de mi investigación al llegar Frost, Ruby Pyro fuera-Cuelga mirando a Darkness —De momento me debo ir, pero este micro rastreador me dirá donde te encuentras-Vuelve a apuntar con la cámara de su celular y luego oprime un botón, el celular emite un sonido de un pequeño disparo y de este sale algo parecido a un insecto minúsculo el cual es muy difícil de ver a simple vista, este termina por caer en las púas de la triste eriza negra de betas purpuras.

**-Luego de eso la eriza se marcha sigilosamente para no ser vista por nadie pensando en varias cosas.**

Fin del capítulo.

Máster: Bien queridos lectores, he aquí el primer cap. de este grandioso Fic.

Ray: El cual no hizo solo

Napo: sino que lo hizo con un poco de ayuda de cierto canguro :D

Tails: ¡Genial!

Napo: ahora me pregunto ¿Qué va a suceder?

Ray: Habrán otros personajes

Máster: Si aún faltan varios, y tal vez alguno de esos faltantes podría ser algún personaje que alguno de nuestros lectores hayan tenido el placer de recibir uno de los pergaminos que Hell envió, así que si alguno de sus Fan-Characters recibió uno de estos hágannos el favor de avisarme a mí.

Ray O al Maestro Napo ;)

Napo: Y con gusto los atenderemos...

Tails: ¡Así es!... ¡No olviden dejar por favor sus Reviews!, ya que es importante para saber si vamos o no por buen camino

Máster: Solo otra cosa, si van a enviarnos alguna solicitud de inscribir a su Fan-Character favor de enviárnoslas vía MP

Ray: Sin más que decirles nos retiramos

Tails: ¡Control caos!

Napo: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Ray: Cuídense

Máster: Hasta la próxima

¡Chaos Control!


End file.
